Hesitate Part 14
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: The finale of the Hesitate series is finally here! Sukari is still in the hands of Josh Mason while Raphael is working up a plan to get her back. What will happen?


**Welcome back! We have finally reached the final chapter of Hesitate *sad face*. I'd like to thank all of my friends of the fan-fiction universe who supported this story. I will continue the sequel, When Wings are Cut soon enough.**

Start the Plan

Raphael walked into the living room of the lair. His eyes were sunken and his face was gaunt. He hadn't gotten any sleep due to his girlfriend being in the hands of a psychotic jackass. He worried for her and what he knew was happening to her. He already missed her to the point where he was sick. His back was feeling better, but he couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness.

"Raphael?" Raj said when she saw him sit on the couch across from her. He looked up at her then back at his feet. "I heard from Leonardo what happened. I'm so sorry."

"I miss her, Raj," Raph said. "It's only been a few nights, but I miss her so much."

"Raphael," Raj said carefully, "I also know yours and Sukari's new… connection." Raph looked up at her.

"How would ya know dat?" Raj gave him a small smile.

"Your thoughts are rather loud, Raphael. You should work at silencing them."

"Ya know how freaky it is when ya got someone pickin' through ya brain, don't ya?"

"Sorry. Sometimes I cannot control it."

"It's fine." Raph looked away. He was trying to think of a plan to get Sukari back. The guys had failed in finding her the night before. All he could think about was where she was and how to get her back. He knew that she was at the facility, but she said something about being underneath it. They had to go inside the facility to be able to find her. Raph ran his hand through his hair and stood. He thought of every person in his family and what they were capable of. Raj could read minds and see where someone is when there at a far distance. Mona was able to fight and fight well. She could also manipulate due to her five-year acting classes. Carolie could shape shift. Wait… Raphael thought for a moment. Carolie could shape shift. Raph suddenly got a plan. In a matter of two seconds, he walked over to Carolie's room and knocked on the door a few times. Carolie opened it after a moment and rubbed her eyes.

"What do you need, Raphael?" she asked groggily.

"I need your help," Raph said urgently.

If You Can Hear Me, Help

Sukari was lying on the floor of Josh's bedroom. Countless times she had walked to the door and tried turning the knob, but it was locked and would remain that way until Josh came back. She dreaded it each time she saw the knob turn. It just meant more pain to come. All he ever came for was sex, and each time, it just hurt her or embarrassed her. She wanted to cry, but somehow she wasn't able to. It was as if she had reached her limit of tears. She turned to her side and attempted to reach Raphael, but he never replied. She felt so alone. She felt like a whore.

The knob turned suddenly and she turned to face it. She scrambled to her feet and went to the farthest corner and hid behind his dresser.

Josh walked in and closed the door behind him. He scanned the room and smirked.

"Kari?" he called in a little sing-song voice. "Are we playin' hide-and-seek now? 'Cause, if we are, I will find ya." Sukari crouched more against the wall. She knew he would find her eventually, but she didn't want that to be soon. "Kari… where are ya?" He looked under the bed and then stood again. Sukari kept completely still and utterly silent as he walked around his room. Josh turned towards his dresser and walked over to it slowly. Sukari crouched even further, trying not to breathe too loudly. Josh looked around the corner and Sukari covered her mouth, closed her eyes, and prayed.

A hand suddenly grabbed her forearm and yanked her out of the corner. She screamed as she was thrown onto the bed. Josh climbed over her and fought with her, trying to pin her down. She yelled out and scratched his arms to the point where her hands were covered in his blood. He finally got her wrists and put them to her sides.

"Ya ought to stay still," he said in amusement. He had barely felt the scratches. Sukari struggled as hard as she could against him, but he put both of her hands in one of his and began undoing his jeans.

"No!" Sukari screamed desperately. "Not again! Not again, Josh, please! Please! NOO!" Josh ignored her and shoved inside her and she screamed. Josh tried to cover her mouth, but she bit it. He continued, roughly going harder and harder, making her screams louder and louder.

Tears finally found their way to her eyes and they fell. She stopped screaming and went limp, just allowing him to get it over with so he would leave sooner. As he finished, he slowed to a stop and rested on top of her, breathing heavily. She shifted under the heavy weight and moved her head so his hair wouldn't get in her face. He looked up at her and she looked away.

"No more," she whispered pleadingly, "please, no more. I can't take anymore. Please." Josh smiled at her.

"I don't see why it's a big issue with ya," he said as he nuzzled her chest. "It ain't like it's gonna kill ya ta give a little every day."

"That's just it, Joshua," Sukari said. "Eventually it will kill me. If I, being a dragon, am away from my mate for too long, I will die. What will you do then?" Josh looked at her with a bored glance.

"I'll find me some other whore ta fuck," he said in a sickeningly casual tone. Sukari stared at him, her anger rising.

"How could you be so heartless? Isn't there a single cell in your body that isn't cruel? Has there ever been a single time where you didn't want to hurt me? Have you ever once felt any kindness towards me?" Josh looked up at her for a moment before sitting up. He was straddling her hips as he zipped his fly.

"I've had feelings for ya," he said, surprising Sukari. "When Bishop introduced us, I thought ya were cute and smart. I liked ya."

"You used to be so kind, Josh. What happened? What did I do?" Josh's eyes darkened and Sukari cringed. "Was it what happened with your parents?" Josh snapped. His hand flew out and he slapped her cheek. Sukari cried out and held her cheek.

"Don't ever fuckin' talk 'bout ma parents! Ya don't know shit about them! Ya didn't witness them gettin' shot! Ya didn't see anythin' of what happened!"

"No I didn't," Sukari said, trying to keep her voice calm, "but I lost my parents too, Josh. I didn't know yours very well, but I know how you feel."

"How da fuck could ya know how I feel?! Ya don't know shit!"

"I listened to my mother and my brother burning in my home when I was five!" Sukari screamed. "I had to hear that and be brought to this fucking hell hole where mercy and compassion are not in the vocabulary! Do you think I don't know what pain is?! I would gladly trade places with you so you can learn the meaning of pain!" Josh was leaning back a little in shock at Sukari's outburst. He had never thought she was capable of actually using her voice. Sukari glared viciously up at him and he stared at her in confusion and surprise. "Get off me," Sukari demanded, "right now. Get off." Josh narrowed his eyes and bent back down.

"No," he said with his teeth clenched. "I'm not gonna get off of ya. I get dat ya felt pain in da past, but dat don't change anythin' between us. Ya still gotta learn, babe. Ya can't win." Sukari gnashed her teeth and her hand jumped up and she scratched his face, raking across his cheek with her sharp claws. He screamed and fell off of her, writhing on the ground in pain.

"You should know now, Joshua Mason, that my nails hold a toxin that can be very fatal, depending on my intention. If you so much as touch me again, I'll concentrate on killing you next time." Josh kept screaming as he arched his back. Her venom was spreading and burning his cheek. Sukari sat up and watched him. She had half a mind to scratch him again to put him out of his misery. She watched for a while longer until he finally stopped screaming. He stood, holding his swollen cheek. His look read murder and his mouth was twisted into a snarl. He lunged for her throat, but she dodged him and pushed him down. She immediately turned toward the door and ran out into the hallway. She ran and ran until she reached the stairs. She sprinted up them as fast as she could until she got up to the main floor. When she reached there, she ran towards the front door.

She didn't see the hands in front of her before they grabbed her. She cried out faced whatever had a hold on her.

"M-master!" she said in a petrified gasp. She pulled against Bishop, but he held firm. He didn't look angry or menacing, though. He looked confused.

"What are you doing, Sukari?" he asked calmly, slightly calming her down.

"I," Sukari said weakly. She wasn't expecting it, but she suddenly couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell forward onto her father's chest and sobbed. "I can't take it! I can't take what Josh keeps doing to me! Please, master! I've learned my lesson! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bishop stared down at her in shock and let go of her arms. He hesitantly pet her head as she cried. She fell to her knees and held onto his cloak, clenching it in her fists. Bishop stared down at her, but he didn't shake her off. He just stood there, watching the girl cry and sob onto his pants. He bent down suddenly and picked her up lightly by her shoulders.

"Calm down, Sukari," he said with his voice low. She looked up at his face, trying to read his eyes, but she couldn't. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever, just like his voice. "What has Joshua been doing to you?"

"He," Sukari said shakily, "he keeps… r-raping me. I try to fight him, but he's stronger. He throws me down and violates me until I can't move. It hurts so much, master! Please don't let him take me down there again!" Just then, Josh came running up the stairs that Sukari had just come out of. Sukari saw him, saw his eyes, and struggled in her master's grasp and hid behind him. Bishop turned to Josh and saw his cheek. He looked back at Sukari and he gave a little smirk.

"It seems your offenses, Joshua," he said, "have cost you. Sukari tells me that you continue to violate her against her will. Is this true?" Josh glared viciously.

"Did she tell ya what she did?!" he shouted, making Sukari flinch. "Dat fuckin' slut did one of da damn turtles! If I can't have da connection, then at least let me have my fun before I waste da bitch!" Bishop faced Sukari.

"You mated with one of them?" he asked with his voice horrifyingly calm. Sukari's face paled to where her lime green face was almost white. She stepped back, trying to gain a distance between him and his fists. Her grabbed her upper-right arm and pulled her back. Now she saw the fury in his eyes. "Answer the question!" he shouted at her. Her ears rang from the sudden loudness.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes. I mated with Raphael." She suddenly felt angry. Her fear melted under the rage that was building inside her. "I mated with him because I didn't want to come home every day for the rest of my life to THAT!" She pointed at Josh. "The least you could've done was choose someone less life-threatening and maybe I would have followed your orders! He has no fucking soul! He would gladly throw me off a cliff for a decent dollar! He shot me in the head by YOUR orders and I could sense that I was excited to do it!" She shook out of Bishops grip and stepped back. She could feel this sudden urge and suddenly both Bishop and Josh went flying backwards until they hit the wall. Sukari felt no more pity. She felt no more hope for Josh changing his personality. She no longer _cared_.

Sukari turned to the front door and walked towards it. She was just about to touch the knob before she felt a sharp sting on her shoulder blade. She turned around and saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder. She pulled it out and realized with horror that it was already empty. She felt another on her leg and she cried out. More little stings came to her body and she fell to her knees, tired suddenly. She fought to keep her eyes open. It didn't work because she saw only dark, but what she heard before he passed out made her blood run cold.

"Have your fun now, Joshua."

The Rescue Mission

"Raph, this plan may just work," Leo said to his younger brother. Raphael nodded to him. He looked back at the girls and his brothers. "Let's go over it one more time." Raph nodded again.

"Carolie," he said, "ya need ta shape shift into a commando, go inside da facility, and find where Sukari is. Raj, whoever we may knock out when we're there, read their minds ta find any useful information. Mona," Mona gave him a little expectant smile. He smirked back, "cut down anyone dat gets in da way." Mona smiled fully. "Leo, you're da best driver. Ya need ta get us there unseen and out as fast as possible once we have her. Donny, you stay in da truck and tend ta any wounds dat we may get or dat Sukari may have. Mikey, you're comin' with me once Carolie and Raj have found her. I need ya ta distract Josh because I know for a fact dat he'll be there. Bring ya little dart straw with the sleep poison on it. We'll need it. Let's go." Everyone scrambled into the Battle Shell without question and Leo sped off into the city.

…

Josh carried an unconscious Sukari over his shoulder and back down to his bedroom. This would be the final time he got with her. He wanted to make it last. When he got to his room, he tossed her onto the bed, but this time, he took out some nylon cords from the corner near his dresser. He tied her wrists to the bedpost. He spread her legs and tied each of her ankles to either side of the bottom post. He took the purple bandana out of his back pocket and twisted it to where it looked like a strip and he tied it around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to talk when she woke up. Scream, definitely, but talk? Not a chance.

Josh crossed the room and picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. His friend, Eddie, picked up on the other side.

"_Sup, bro?_" Eddie asked.

"Hey, man," Josh replied, "ya with da guys?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I got a little… _treat_ for ya guys. Come ta da facility ta my room and I guarantee ya guys are gonna have a good time." He heard Eddie chuckle and call to his friends.

"_Alright, Josh_," Edie said with amusement in his voice, "_we'll be there in a few._" Josh smiled evilly and hung up. He looked over at the unconscious teenager in front of him and pulled Sukari's ring out of his pocket. He walked over to her and slipped it onto one of her fingers. She changed to human and he had to fight himself not to just do her now. He wanted her awake and broken when he did her one last time.

…

"We're here," Raphael said. "Remember da plan, guys. Go." Carolie, in the form of a rather thin commando and a microchip for her voice, jumped out of the truck and snuck outside. There was a walkie-talkie in her helmet so she could keep them out of the dark. She walked into the facility.

"Jeez," she whispered to them, "this place is huge. Where did you say I should start, Raph?" Raph picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Sukari said she was down under da place. Find stairs or an elevator dat will lead down and then listen for anything."

"Okay," Care said with doubt. She saw a door that was slightly ajar. She walked towards it and saw stairs leading down. She walked down them slowly until she reached the bottom floor. She walked down the narrow hallway until she heard muffled screaming and guys laughing. She stopped dead in her tracks. She would recognize those screams anywhere. '_Sukari…_' "Guys," she said silently, "I found her. She's way deep down here, but she's here. I can hear her screaming." Raph's fists clenched.

"Where do ya think she is from da outside?" he asked.

"All of these rooms have windows and I've passed about four of them. Go to the back of the building and find the fifth window on the bottom. That's where she is."

"Good," Raph said.

…

Sukari had woken up in a daze, but it cleared when she saw six men standing above her. Josh was at the foot of the bed staring at her. Sukari looked down and realized with horror that she was completely naked. She looked back up at the boys and saw the way they were looking at her and she panicked. She pulled against the restraints and tried screaming, but Josh had apparently tied her mouth, so her screams sounded muffled. The guys all laughed at her as she attempted to struggle free. Josh walked around the group of guys and sat on his chair.

"Which one of ya guys wants ta go first?" he asked. Sukari's eyes widened as she realized what his plan was. He was going to let his friends rape her, over and over until they'd had their fun and she wouldn't be able to move. She struggle harder and screamed again. One of the guys stepped up. Sukari recognized him as Joey Carr. He stared down at her in the worst form of lust she had ever seen.

…

"Raj," Raph said, "go get Carolie and come right back. I'm gonna go get Sukari. Mike, let's go. Mona, go with Raj." They jumped out of the truck and Raph led Mikey to the back of the building. He quickly found the fifth bottom window and looked through it. The sight horrified him. Sukari was shackled naked to a bed surrounded by Josh's friends. He saw Josh sitting on a chair watching one of the guys climb on top of his girlfriend.

Mikey saw this happen and got his little dart shooter. He squeezed his older brother's shoulder.

"He ain't gonna get too far with her, Raphie," he said as he cracked the window open a little. None of the people inside saw this. Mikey aimed at the guy on top of Sukari and shot a dart at his neck. It hit and the guy fell unconscious on top of the girl. Raph heard Sukari's shocked, muffled scream. Mikey quickly shot the other guys except Josh. When they were all down, Raph jumped into the room and faced Josh.

"You crossed the line, ya son of a bitch," he said as Josh jumped out of his chair. Josh swung a punch at Raph, but Raph caught his fist and flipped Josh onto his back. Mikey jumped in and landed on Josh's stomach. Josh gasped for air and Raph let him go.

When Josh could breathe again, he stood and turned towards Raph, but Mikey shoved Josh and ran off into the hallway. Growling, Josh went after him. Raph turned to Sukari and took the bandana off her mouth.

"R-Raphael," she said tiredly. The tranquilizers had apparently decided to hit her again. She felt so tired. Raph grabbed his sais and broke the cords the attached her to the bed. He picked her up and went back out the window. She hugged his neck and tears streamed down her face. Raph got her to the truck quickly and put her on the bed. He took her ring off so she'd be comfortable and she changed into her lizard form.

"Donny," he said urgently, "help her. I gotta go get Mikey." He kissed Sukari's cheek and ran off to the room again.

…

Josh was getting pissed off. Mikey kept running past him, and then hiding in the dark. Josh had his gun out and was looking around the basement room. He heard Mikey's little chuckle now and then, but he still didn't see him.

"Where are ya, ya annoyin' little fuck?"

"Right here," Mikey said. Josh flipped around and Mikey punched his mouth and ran off again. Josh cried out and his lips bled and he turned around again. "You ain't gonna find me, Josh. I'm a ninja. Ya can't find me."

"Come on out, ya fuckin' freak! If ya ain't scared, dat is." Mikey heard this and Josh heard his silent steps, but he didn't turn. He did, however, lock his gun. Mikey snuck up behind him, but Josh suddenly turned with his fist raised and punched the daylights out of Mikey. Mike cried out in pain and fell. Josh picked him up and shoved him into a wall. Mikey stared at him in defiance, but Josh could also see fear. He held up his gun to Mikey's temple. "Say goodnight, freak," Josh said with a sadistic smile. Mikey closed his eyes.

Hands suddenly grabbed Josh's throat and pulled him off of Mikey. Josh yelled out and was thrown to the floor. Raphael straddled him and began ramming his fists into Josh's face as hard as he could. His fists were flying so fast that they looked like pistons. Mikey soon pulled Raph off of Josh and the two ran back outside to the truck. Raph pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Raj, Carolie, Mona," he shouted, "get ta da truck, now!"

"Copy that, Raphael," came Raj's voice.

…

Once they were all in the truck, Leo drove out of there as fast as he could. Raph sat next to Sukari, who was awake, but still overly tired. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep while she had been there. Raph took her hand in his.

"Baby," he said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry."

"N-no," Sukari said weakly, "not…your fault. It's m-mine."

"Don't say dat," Raph said. "I shoulda fought better for ya. I shoulda helped when Bishop got ya."

"You c-couldn't move. S-stop blaming… yourself." The two were silent while Donny was working. He was x-raying her stomach area. He suddenly paused and gave a confused glance.

"Hey, Sukari?" he asked cautiously. Sukari and Raphael looked up at him. Donny cleared his throat. "You said that Josh…um…violated you multiple times, right?" Sukari nodded again. "Did he use protection at all?" Sukari nodded again.

"H-he used a c-condom every time," she said.

"Well then," Donny said. "That's a problem; because I noticed all the signs. You said you can smell everything and you're overly tired and sore, but not because of Josh, right?" Sukari nodded again. Raph looked at him, confused.

"Donny," he said carefully, "what are ya thinkin'?" Donny looked at him with his face pale and then he looked at Sukari.

"Sukari," he said in horror, "you're… you're pregnant!"

**Ooooooooohhhhh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, though. Ima continue this story in When Wings are cut! Stay tuned, ya'll!**


End file.
